Devil Child
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: "And now he was pouring out his heart and soul. To. A. Cat."  A cat continuously follows Draco around and gets on his nerves.  He, of course has no idea who the cat belongs to or what its real name is.


**A/N: Blame this one-shot on my cat, who started following me around nonstop for a few hours. You can also blame it on the fact that my ex-boyfriend (who I'm fairly good friends with still) keeps calling me "Devil Child".**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Voldemort gets a nose. In one word: Never.**

* * *

><p>Draco was now covered with scrapes, cuts and bruises and had twigs in his hair. And all because of that stupid cat.<p>

No matter where he went or what he did, Draco could not get rid of that cat. He was beginning to think that the foul creature was possessed. Why else would it constantly sneak up behind him and then start getting fur all over his robes?

Draco was currently in a tree, peeking between the foliage and his eyes trained for the furry beast. He sighed in relief after ten minutes of freedom, the longest he'd had all day, when he felt something rub his arm.

Great. Just perfect.

Draco turned to see the orange demon that had been the bane of his existence since breakfast rubbing against his elbow.

"Devil child," he sneered at the cat, who payed him no mind.

To be honest, it wasn't just the fact that it would not stop trailing after him, but that the beast looked strangely familiair which annoyed him to no end because he couldn't figure out who the cat belonged to. He had only seen about five cats in his lifetime, but this one had to be the most annoying of the lot.

"Hey, what is that?"

Draco turned to look where Blaise was pointing and had to try not to scream.

Damn that cat.

Draco had escaped the tree in favour of the Slytherin common room (he had no idea why he never thought of it before), but apparently the cat had managed to waltz it's way in there too. It was a wonder he hadn't yet lost his sanity.

"I am going to kill whoever this creature belongs to," Draco commented as the creature in question lept onto his lap and began to curl up, as if to sleep.

Blaise tried to contain his laughter at the sight of a rather disgruntled looking Draco with a fluffy cat on his lap. It was quite the challenge.

To make it even better, Pansy chose that moment to walk in. She couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't control her laughter like Blaise had, because Pansy knew exactly who's cat that was.

"And what," drawled Draco from his position on the couch, "exactly, might I ask, is so funny?"

Pansy calmed herself to giggles and covered her mouth with her hand. Once the giggles had subsided, she announced:

"If you only knew who's cat that was."

But Draco didn't know whose cat that was, and was therefore reduced to getting used to being stalked by something with a tail. Unlike most of his stalkers though, this one didn't keep its distance.

He was trying to finish an essay for Potions when the feline jumped up on his parchment.

Draco groaned into his hands. "What do you want with me, Devil Child?"

"You're calling it Devil Child?" Pansy asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes," Draco confirmed, his annoyance continually rising as the cat made itself comfortable on his essay, "Is that a problem?"

Pansy smirked as Devil Child began nuddging Draco's hand and succesfully shedding more fur on his robes.

"Who owns this monster, anyway?" Draco demanded while attempting to nudge the cat off of his work.

"Not going to tell," Pansy sang evilly before disappearing into the girls' dormitories.

Draco sighed and tried to keep working, but Devil Child seemed to have other ideas. It kept trodding on his parchment, knocked over his ink pot after swinging its tail and just being an all out nuissance.

"You know what, Devil Child?" Draco sighed in defeat as he began to stroke the cat. "You're just as stubborn as Granger."

"And all of that just because she punched me in third year. Am I crazy for letting that small little incident change all of my thoughts?"

Draco looked down at Devil Child who had curled up in his lap again. The cat had stayed with him through the night and now he was pouring out his heart and soul. To. A. Cat.

"I take it back; of course I'm crazy. I'm talking to a cat."

Draco was sitting under the tree he had hidden in yesterday with Devil Child (who was honestly a better listener than anyone else he knew). He had started to grow fond of the cat. It had been annoying that morning, sure, but not nearly as much as it had been the night before. He had unconciously began stroking the cat again and didn't notice until a voice broke into his thoughts.

"Thank goodness someone found him. Even if it was you."

Draco turned to see Hermione come over and scoop the cat up in her arms.

"Devil Child is yours?" he asked in disbelief.

"First, his name's not 'Devil Child', it's Crookshanks. Second, yes, he belongs to me." Hermione then turned to the cat. "Where have you been?"

"Chasing after me," Draco answered as he continued to sit on the ground (something he never did) and stare up at Hermione (something he never let people see him doing, although Pansy and Blaise had noticed a few times).

"He has?" Hermione asked, slightly shocked.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "He's been trailing after me ever since breakfast yesterday morning. I tried avoiding him, but that obviously didn't work."

_If cats could smirk_, Draco thought, glancing at Crookshanks.

Hermione walked off towards the castle, but called out over her shoulder before she was out of ear-shot:

"That just means he likes you."

_A few years later..._

"Granger, would you please get Devil Child off of my pillow?"

Hermione controlled the urge to roll her eyes and kept them closed. "Why should I get _Crookshanks_ off of your pillow?"

Draco walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down in front of her. "Because I want to sleep next to my beloved wife?"

Hermione opened her eyes and said "That's better than the answer you gave me last night."

Draco smirked and shrugged. "I decided to step up my game, as they say."

She rolled over and shooed Crookshanks off Draco's pillow, something he was never able to do himself.

"Thank you," Draco told her as he got into bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it just means that he likes you?" Hermione asked.

"However many times until Devil Child finally stops in his attempts to claim my pillow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :)<strong>


End file.
